Wasn't a Mistake
by SlumdogSeacrestLaw
Summary: What if Jeff and Annie had reacted to the Tranny Dance kiss a little more positively. What would change and what would stay the same? Will it turn out that that kiss truly should have remained a mistake? Takes place after Pascal's Triangle Revisited.
1. The Kiss

_**Wasn't a Mistake**_

**Disclaimer: I do not, and for the foreseeable future, never will own Community. I just like it. A lot. So I write fan fiction about it.**

**One line from 2x01 keeps running through my head. "We agreed that you and I kissing was a mistake." And I can't help but thinking what if they decided it wasn't a mistake. And then I keep on thinking about what would happen if that following summer had happened differently and then how it would affect the following year and so on and so forth. So I decided to write about it. So please, enjoy. It takes off directly after Pascal's Triangle Revisited left off.**

**The Kiss**

* * *

><p>The kiss was great.<p>

That was all that was running through Annie's head at the moment. She wasn't thinking about the reprecautions of the kiss and she wasn't thinking about how it would affect her friends, she just kept on thinking about how great the kiss was.

Not that she had an awful lot of experience with kissing, what with her past options having been limited to Vaughn, her now gay ex-boyfriend and the kiss with Jeff at the debate. This kiss was much better than that last one.

Then it really occurred to her. Holy crap. She was kissing Jeff Winger. Again. This was technically the third time now after they had stopped for a few seconds. And then it hit her again. Holy crap. She was kissing Jeff Winger.

This time it wasn't even to make him drop a disabled man to prove that all man is evil. It sounded really bad when she thought about it, but she supposed that was the whole point.

She wondered if Jeff thought it was a good kiss. Despite that Annie doubted Jeff would be still kissing her right now if he was _hating _the experience, but he had spent a lot more time kissing than Annie had. She wondered if this kiss would even be slightly memorable to him. She did hope so.

And then after what seemed like both too long and not long enough, the kiss was over.

They didn't move, they still had their arms wrapped around each other, they just weren't kissing. Neither of them said anything for a minute. They just stood there with there eyes closed. Annie supposed she was refusing to open her eyes out of fear that once she did the reality of the situation would hit her, and once the reality of the situation hit her then the reprecautions of the situation would hit her and once that happened she lost control.

But for this moment, with her eyes closed she could just pretend that the reprecautions didn't have to happen. She could pretend that this wouldn't change anything. That after this, everything would go back to the perfectly horrible ways they were.

Or maybe they would be better. Maybe, they could go back to the way they were, just with her and Jeff doing a little more of... this.

And then she realized that she didn't known what this was and that was all to unlike Annie Edison for her. So she slowly, as slowly as she could, she opened her eyes.

Jeff still had his eyes closed. She wasn't sure how to take that. Maybe Jeff was like her, refusing to accept what came after. Maybe he was the opposite, refusing to accept what had just happened. Either way, he still wasn't opening his eyes. But now Annie needed him to open them.

"Jeff?" she whispered, only audible to the tall man thanks to their close proximity. His eyes flickered open.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"What just happened?" she asked him.

"I believe we just made out." he replied, lips lips curving upwards into a smile.

"Good." she said back with a little nod.

"Good?"Jeff asked, retaining his smile.

"I think so," Annie said meekly.

They stood there like that for a few more moments, limbs still entangled. Annie took a second to just breathe it in. They had made out. Jeff had confirmed that. She hadn't just imagined it. Then she had said it was good that they had. And Jeff was smiling about it. So he had definitely been enjoying it as much as Annie had. Maybe he enjoyed it more. Or maybe he was just more accepting of it than Annie was. Whatever the reason, he was smiling.

Then he stopped smiling. His eyes slowly drifted towards the door. His grip on the back of Annie's head began to loosen slowly, gently falling down.

It was time for them to deal with the reprecautions. Annie's hands reluctantly dropped off Jeff's back.

"Jeff?" Annie whispered, looking down. "We can't do this, can we?"

"Not right now." Jeff said with a slight sigh.

Annie looked up at him to find he was looking back at her again. They both knew they couldn't do this right now, but they both wished they could. Annie took a step back. Once she had, both her and Jeff let out a big breath and they both relaxed significantly.

"I have to go... unpack." Annie said refusing to look Jeff in the eyes.

"I need to deal with the situation in there." Jeff said back, gesturing vaguely to the school building.

They both simultaneously turned and started to walk away from one another, Jeff towards the school and Annie to her car. Jeff paused outside the doors.

"Annie!" he shouted to the quickly retreating girl. She turned around quickly.

"Yeah?" she shouted back.

"This wasn't a mistake." he said looking her in the eyes. Annie smiled back at him. They both turned to their respective directions, each with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a review or a favourite or a follow or just think to yourself, "Hm, what a nice story." and then hope I am currently reading your mind. Because I might be doing that. Tell me if you want more or if I'm just a horrible writer and should throw away my hopes and dreams of writing. I won't take it personally. Please excuse any mistakes, as I did write this at something like 4 in the morning and I am waaay to lazy to rewrite anything. See you next chapter maybe, hopefully.<strong>


	2. The Aftermath

_**Wasn't a Mistake**_

**Hello all you lovely readers. Big thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, thanks to ignatz, Liana111 and ChocolatMoosePi for reviewing and everyone who thought to themselves, "Hm, what a nice story," because I was totally reading your minds. Told you I would. Anyway, on with chapter 2!**

**The Aftermath**

* * *

><p>Jeff stood in front of the doors. He heard Annie's car drive off. He smiled slightly to himself, remembering the minutes leading to this.<p>

He liked the kiss. She was good at it. She must have had some experience form Vaughn. And then Jeff's smile was gone once more.

Vaughn. What a total prick. How had someone like Vaughn got with someone like Annie? And what the hell even was hacky sack? Was it important enough to anyone to move across the country? Jeff hoped for Annie's sake that he wouldn't have written a brake-up son for her by the end of the week.

A horrible thought crossed Jeff's mind. What if... it wasn't possible... was he jealous of Vaughn? Vaughn, the tiny nippled hippie? Seriously? Ex-lawyer, Jeff Winger, jealous of a hippie? What would his old friends say? Why was he asking so many rhetorical questions?

His mind still felt a bit like it had melted. He could still taste Annie's lips. Bubblegum. Good taste.

The smile returned.

He realised he had now been standing in front of the doors for almost a straight minute. A sinking feeling overcame him. It was 5time to deal with the whole Britta and Slater situation. He pulled open the doors and walked into the building.

He had been walking down the corridors to get back to the dance when something caught his eye. He looked to the side to see Greendale's trophy cabinet. There was only two items in it. The Henderson's Trophy Cases Most Valued customer trophy and a framed newspaper clipping from the Gazette Journal Mirror. It showed him and Annie standing side by side after winning the debate.

He had never actually looked at it before. Sure, he knew it was there, the Dean and Annie had made sure he knew, but this was the first time he had actually looked at it. He noticed for the first time the way that he and Annie were looking a teach other for the first time.

"What happened between you and Annie?" came a familiar voice from somewhere beside him. Jeff jumped 5 feet back as he looked around to see Abed standing there.

"Christ, Abed!" he shouted staring at him in shock.

"What happened between you and Annie?" Abed repeated looking at him. "You've never stopped to look at that before and you were definitely staring at Annie quite intently, and you had that smile that you only use when you're feeling emotion. And this is the finale. Things always happen in the finale." he said calmly. Jeff continued to stare at him in shock.

"Nothing happened." Jeff said at last putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's exactly what you would say if something that affected you heavily happened." Abed said, "You would have come up with a lie better than, "Nothing happened." if you wanted to keep something secret, so it must have knocked you off you're game."

"How do you do that?" asked Jeff, "How do you read people so well?"

"Countless hours of studying movies and tv shows." Abed responded.

"It's weird." Jeff said.

"I know, but stop trying to change the subject, what happened between you and Annie?"

"Can't you just guess?" Jeff said with a tired look on his face.

"Okay. I'd say because of you looking at a reminder of the day you two kissed, the fact that you have indirectly admitted something did happen between you two, the fact that Annie would have had to leave Vaughn to not be gone right now, you walking out on Britta and Slater when pressured into that love triangle and the great tension it would create for a finale, you two kissed." Abed said calmly, counting the reasons on his fingers. Jeff stared at him.

"Dammit." he said in confirmation.

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." Abed said smiling at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a situation in there that just got a little more complicated." he said with a sigh, turning to head towards the dance.

"Actually, both Britta and Slater have already left. They went a few minutes after you did."

"Really?" asked Jeff in mild surprise.

"Yup." responded Abed.

"Well that makes everything a lot easier." said Jeff in a satisfied tone.

"Until season 2 that is, if we get picked up for a second season. I don't want to sound arrogant or get your hope up, but I like our chances." Abed said with a smile.

"Abed, we talked about this." Jeff said sternly.

"You talked, I said what you wanted to hear. More importantly though, what are you going to do now? Everything you do over the hiatus, sorry, summer affects season 2." Abed said.

"I don't know." Jeff said, lifting his hands in an exasperated manner.

"The way I see it, Annie is the most crucial element. You either talk to her over the summer and start the next season with something going on between you two, or you could not and have a lot of tension between you." Abed said in an explanatory tone.

"You seem to be the expert, what do you think?" Jeff said, smiling slightly sarcastically.

"Being the only character with the ability to break the fourth wall, I should stay away from decisions that change what will happen in the show, so you're on your own for this one." Abed said, looking slightly disappointed by his inability to control the supposed show that they were living in. Jeff sighed heavily and looked down.

"I really don't know." he said. Abed awkwardly patted him on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Annie fumbled to get her keys into the door. Damn shaking hands. Stupid hands that held Jeff Winger as they kissed. Stupid hands. They would stop shaking if she stopped thinking about it for one damn second. If she stopped thinking about how close they had been, how their lips moved, how they held each other. If she stopped thinking about it she wouldn't have come quite so close to causing a few car accidents when driving home.

She finally got the key in the door and walked in to her apartment. She flopped down face front on her bed. She lay there listening to the horrible things being called from dildopolis. It was strangely soothing. She heard the familiar ping indicating a text from her phone. She pulled it out and checked. It was from Jeff.

She breathed out and in a few times before reading it. She finally looked down to read it.

"Meet me outside of Greendale tomorrow if you want to talk about what happened. If you don't show up, I'll never bring it up again. Just for the record though, you're a really, really good kisser." it read.

Annie read it again. Then she read it over twice more. And then she replaced the shaking with some squealing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for chapter 2. I will almost definitely be continuing with this story as I have plans and ideas that I would enjoy to write, and it has gotten a relatively positive reception so I'm gonna keep writing it. Once again please follow, favourite, leave a review, it is always a huge encouragement and will always make me more determined to write this. This time you might want to think to yourself, "Such an enjoyable second chapter!" and you can rest easy that I will have been reading your mind when you thought that. 'Till the quite probable next time.<strong>


End file.
